The Three Jinchuuriki of Konohagakure
by DaGibzz
Summary: COMPLETE REBOOT, PREVIOUS TITLE: "Its-a me, Naruto!" Naruto Uzumaki and sisters Aiko and Choko Leone(OCs). Almost no difference, other than the fact that they exist in different universes! Three deities decide to change that. NarutoxHarem, Lemons, Leone-incest at one point, and glorious, GLORIOUS gender-bending! Fem-Kyuubi in the harem ;)
1. Chapter 1

**I must be bipolar...**

**I've been thinking a lot about this story lately, and to be honest, I hated the way it was introduced. Thus why i'm now officially rebooting this chapter from the beginning. Don't worry for those that fell in love with it and such, i'm going to keep the story line almost completely identical, but i'm going to introduce a bit of a twist. To keep my followers i already have and any in the future i'm just going to begin writing it here, because fuck it.**

**Anyways, Just disregard the previous chapters and just start here.**

**I also realized two Female parents is just extremely confusing to explain, not saying lesbians are confusing, just saying in this fic it is. And Naruto's mother still being alive would also make his outcomes completely different, so there's another twist within that as well.**

**I've also recently become quite a bit better at understanding the Japanese Honorifics, Names, Jutsus, Etc., so i'll start using those as well.**

**Still some gender bending, fem-Kyuubi, fem-Haku, and I've recently started liking that Kin girl that worked for Orochimaru, so she's there as well.**

**Man, I don't know about you guys/girls but i'm so freaking excited to write this little twist i keep mentioning and I'm seriously anxious at what all of your thoughts on it will be... Please either send me a PM or leave a review with your thoughts. considering i just want this to be an introduction chapter, it will be relatively short, but still. here we go.**

**Oh, and another side note, i kinda need a new title so anyone that has a good idea after you read this chapter please send me a PM/review of what it is. I'd leave of a poll, but to start a poll you need ideas to fill it with to begin with.**

**Anyways, here we go.**

**BEGIN! *jumps back to safe distance***

As she continued walking down the street, she didn't notice an almost carbon copy of her outfit and looks run up beside her and tap her on the shoulder. The smaller version was about half-a-foot shorter, of course had a smaller chest, even though it was very large for her age of eleven, and hair that was dark brown.

"Hey, hey Aiko! I've been looking all over for you! Mom says she has dinner cooked and wanted me to find you!" The smaller version said.

"Oh, alright, I can't wait for mom's food! I love her home-made ramen!" **(AN: HEHE, get it?)** the larger version, now identified as Aiko, replied with a thousand watt smile that easily melted the hearts of all that saw it.

"Race you there big sis?" The smaller girl said with a smile.

"Oh, you're on Choko!" Aiko replied with a sly grin as she took off, faster than most, her sister a few inches behind.

"How the hell is she running that fast?!"

"HEY YOU KIDS WATCH IT!"

"Damn youngsters..." Were some of the replies of strangers as they saw two blonde and orange blurs past by.

Aiko of course beat her younger sister to the steps up to their apartment, her breathing completely steady, not even breaking a sweet.

"How... are you not... even tired..." Her younger sister panted out, her hands on her knees.

"Training Choko, hahaha. Maybe if you'd quit eating mom's Dango all the damn time you wouldn't be so out of shape." The older sister replied with a large smile plastered on her face.

"You act like you're a ninja in Naruto, big sis... besides its not like you don't eat ramen like its going out of style!" The younger sister said after calming her breathing, her heart rate returning to normal.

"Well ramen isn't exactly the most popular dish in America, Choko. So it basically is going out of style. Besides, i workout after! And not just running laps, I could probably last quite a decent long time through the Ninja academy." Bold words, but she didn't realize that she hit the nail dead on.

"BWAHAHA, whatever big sis. No way in hell any human that couldn't mold chakra could do any of that stuff." The younger sibling answered still trying to hold in a laugh, even though she was almost dead wrong.

"Tsk, doesn't matter, we'll never be able to go there... If i had a penny for every time i cried myself to sleep at night for that to change, i'd be a Billionaire..." Aiko replied with a very large frown, actually struggling to hold in tears.

"B-big sis? Please don't cry... it doesn't fit you. besides, that's why Kami gifted us with dreams! So one day they can come true!"

"Haha, i hope not. Because Nightmares are dreams as well." Aiko said sadly, suddenly thinking about the Deity's of the Japanese religion Shinto, and then to the Christian God, always switching between the two through out her life, never being able to pick one and stay with it. So, she decided to believe in both of them, because truthfully she couldn't deny either of them, they both just made perfect sense to her.

(AN: Alright, time to break down some religious shit. One, i am a full-bred Episcopalian, which is a form of christian, basically minor-catholic, and i completely believe in God, and that Jesus Christ is my lord and savior. BUT, i recently began studying japanese culture and religion, and that also makes sense to me. As i'm no where near japanese i do not worship them, but i would not be surprised if every major religion actually exists, because thats the peaceful nature i have lol. Anyways, to those christians, and some people that believe and worship the Shinto relgion that happen to come across this story, THIS IS A WORK OF FICTION. I AM NOT DECLARING THIS IS MY GOD'S NATURE, WHAT HE/SHE LOOKS LIKE, WHAT HE/SHE SOUNDS LIKE, OR ANYTHING ELSE. THE SAME FOR YOUR DEITY(S). THIS IS HOW I WANT THEM TO APPEAR IN THIS STORY. IF YOU DON'T LIKE IT, OR CONSIDER IT OFFENSIVE, YOU ARE SORELY MISTAKEN, AS I DO NOT INTEND TO OFFEND ANY RELIGION, PERSON, OR GROUP. Now, since that topic is covered, on with the fic.)

Unknown to her, three certain Deity's stood around each other, in a large, completely white room, nothing inside except the three patrons, and the small swirling vortex that they were huddled around. Inside this swirling vortex was a certain blonde-headed pig-tailed girl, jogging up the steps to her apartment, walking with her younger sister, and closing the door.

"Well, little does the girl know how right she is." One of the three said with a booming voice.

"Oi, Shinigami-Kun, lower your voice in front of our esteemed guest." another said, nodding to the one that hadn't spoken yet.

"Hahaha, please, friends, no need to bicker. You are siblings, correct?" The third and final one said, it's voice calm and warm.

"Yes, we are. What's it to you, 'Almighty Creator'?" The now introduced Shinigami stated, it's voice filled with venom.

"Please Shinigami, it was not I that made that title, but the ones that worship me. Also, was it not us three that actually created this universe?" The now identified God, the Holy Deity of Christian religion replied with a smirk.

"Gah, Touche..." Shinigami replied with a scowl.

"Now, Kami, I believe you two are curious as to why i'm gathering you two to watch this human?"

"Yes, er... what... should we call you...?" Kami, the third one asked, incredibly curious as to why he/she/it would call another thing "God".

"Please, call me Jehovah." He said with a soft smile.

"Right. Jehovah-san, what is so special about this girl?"

"Well, if you haven't figured it out yet, I've put in... 'Spoilers' you could say, about all the universes we've created already. Even though Naruto is set in the future of this universe, thus making it a complete copy of it, the difference is time. We have an incomprehensible number, at least to human's, amount of universes and half of them are completely based off this universe, the only differences being minute, such as time. And look at this girl for a moment Kami. Do you not feel the pain in her heart these subtle 'spoilers' are having on her? Especially Naruto. just look at how she dresses. She is basically in love with Naruto Uzumaki, the sad part being the large difference of time. Thus why i feel compelled to right this wrong we've done."

After a long time of silence, Kami sighed aloud and turned to Jehovah.

"I see no downside to this. If she were to stay in her universe she would die alone, clutching to the memories of Naruto. No innocent person deserves that to any degree. I, along with my suddenly quiet brother, humbly accept your request and shall transfer the girl and her family to the other universe, along with their memories of her original universe."

At this point, Shinigami decided to throw in his two cents. "Why not let her and her sister keep her memories? Without them she could possibly end up without Naruto, and our entire effort would have been for nothing."

"Hmm... Good point, brother... Jehovah-san do you agree to this?"

"One-hundred percent." Jehovah replied with another warm smile. "All though, i believe she and her sister are the only ones to deserve their memory. The mother has no interest in Naruto, or anything of the sort, so i think its best to make her memories into those of being born, growing up, living, birthing her two own, and raising them in the Naruto Universe. And, as a side note, i believe the girls deserve some sort of explanation about their situation, and what their lives were in the Naruto world. Think we could give each of them another thirteen, and eleven years to learn of their past in detail? If we were to bring them into our domain, they would learn all of it as though they were living it, and they wouldn't age, Making it basically a learning paradise!" The Christian god replied, with a larger-than-life smile.

"Well, i didn't think the 'Almighty Creator' was the one to meddle so much in his creation's lives. But, i have to agree. This girl will do great things in her life, along side the Uzumaki boy. Together, along with the boy's obvious developing Harem, they will do almost god-like things. It certainly will be fun to watch, Eh brother?" Shinigami said with an evil chuckle.

"I suppose so, brother! Well then, it is decided. Aiko Leone will join the universe of Naruto Uzumaki, and together along with their many friends and lovers, will bring a new meaning to happiness across the Universe!" Kami replied, with a smile almost matching a certain blonde head's thousand watt smile. Almost.

**WOOOOOO, first chapter done. and BOOM, in ya faces. I know you loved that as much as i did, at least, i hope you do. That took some deep emotional thinking to finish, considering i'm kinda picky about religion, he-he. but I digress.**

**Aiko's life was never very social, she could have easily made it social, but decided she liked being alone with her family over other people. She has always been more athletic than average, at a wide margin actually. Nothing in-human, at least not yet... *evil grin***

**Anyways, Next chapter will show Aiko and her sister, Choko's transition to the Naruto universe, getting used to living there, getting to know Naruto, barely being able to suppress her surprise and utter and complete happiness at meeting him, and being able to form chakra and such.**

**Next chapter will be fun.**

**I won't give you guys a date for my next update, because frankly, i don't want to lie. It could be a 10k word chapter tonight, or a 20k word chapter tomorrow. all depends on how i feel at that time.**

**Thanks to all the followers and readers, and if you're feeling sexy, shoot me a review on your opinion. If you aren't feeling sexy, which shouldn't be happening because you are all sexy, still shoot me a review he-he.**

**See you all next time ^_^**


	2. Chapter 2

Alright, chapter 2, Now we introduce the transition from our universe to the Naruto universe. Basically.

To my new readers, this is MY fic. That means what I say goes. You have absolutely no right to argue about me doing something with something I own. All though, I wish I owned the rights to Naruto… Oh man would canon be so much better. *starts to drool*

Gah, *shakes head* anyways, on with the fic.

Actually, I started thinking, holy fuck I sucked all that time ago when I wrote those first few chapters… I absolutely sucked. I really hope I'm better now… anways.

BEGIN! *jumps back to safe distance*

Aiko Leone stepped through the threshold to her apartment, her smaller twin Choko right behind her. Closing the door and locking it, she ushered her sister into the kitchen, after taking in the amazing scent of their mother's homemade ramen.

"Mom that smells incredibaaaa…." She was intterupted by feeling an overwhelming presence she's never felt before in her life. It was the oddest feeling. She wanted to kill herself so she didn't have to feel it anymore, while at the same time she couldn't get enough of it. Not many times do humans have such conflicting emotions.

"eep…" Her younger sister squeaked out.

"Ah, it seems our favorite human has graced us with her presence." A large man at one end of the table said. Aiko noticed he almost looked dead. He sported very pale skin, completely dark and lifeless eyes, and a torn and bloody black robe that covered his entire body except his bald head.

"Yes indeed." Another said, a lot softer. Aiko noticed this one looked almost identical to the previous speaker, except for his sun kissed skin, flawless white robe, and a neatly trimmed brown, almost royal-looking haircut.

"Welcome Aiko. Please, sit down. We've much to discuss." The last one said. Aiko was almost trembling at the moment, just from looking at this…. Thing.

As she studied it, it was as if it was there, while being completely gone. She couldn't tell someone what it looked like; while at the same time could describe every detail. She was in a world of contradictions today it seemed.

"B-big sis… w-who are these guys…" Choko said, her voice filled with curiosity more than fear.

"Oh don't worry little child, you are a very important part of this as well." The dead-looking one said with an almost evil smirk.

"Shinigami, stop scaring her. She's practically trembling now. Conceal your energy before I am forced to do it for you." The royal-looking one said with a visible scowl.

"Gah, whatever." The now introduced Shinigami replied with a shrug.

"W-wait a minute… THE Shinigami…? H-how… is…. What?" Aiko said, close to fainting.

"Yes, and I'm Kami. THE Kami." The royal-looking one said with a chuckle.

"This… doesn't make… any sense whatsoever…." Choko said, barely standing.

"Oh, just wait till you find out who he is." Shinigami said, pointing to the shimmering contradiction.

"Huh?" Aiko grunted, clearly showing her superior intelligence.

"Aiko, it's very nice to meet you. Even though I know everything about you. I did technically create you." The contradiction said.

"There's no way… That… can't be him." Aiko thought to herself, her eyes quickly widening as far as they physically could.

"Ah, but it is me. I am your God. 'Almighty Creator' is what most people call me, but you may call me Jehovah." The contradiction said.

"…"

"…"

*SMASH*

Aiko quickly picked her unconscious sister up from the floor, making sure she wasn't injured.

"Ah, she'll be fine." Jehovah said, snapping his fingers.

"Wha-?" Choko said, slowly waking up. "Oh, right… the three musketeers…"

"What a sense of humor this one has, Jehovah-san. I assume I can thank you for that?" Shinigami said with a chuckle.

"W-wait… you're…. God? THE God? The one from the bible…?" An almost speechless Aiko stuttered out, barely controlling her breathing.

"Yes, it is me, my child." Jehovah replied.

"H-how… when… wha…?" Aiko muttered out, barely keeping consciousness.

"Do not worry Aiko, all will be revealed soon." The contradiction said, with a warm smile.

"Alright, down to business. Aiko and Choko Leone. We have much to discuss." Kami said firmly.

"Y-yes sir…" Aiko replied shakily.

"I believe you know of a certain, as you humans call it, 'Anime' named Naruto, correct?"

"Hai, Kami… it's… quite a hobby of mine…"

"Well considering you've re-watched the English-dubbed version over a thousand times last month alone, I believe it's more than just a hobby." Shinigami spoke up with a chuckle.

"ARE YOU KIDDING?! NARUTO IS THE FUCKING SHIT! WE DON'T KNOW WHAT WE'D DO WITHOUT IT!" Choko yelled, comically jumping on top of the kitchen table.

"Ah jeez… Choko get down!" Aiko said trying to pull her younger sister down.

The duo quickly sat back down after a sharp throat-clearing cough from a certain contradiction.

"As I was saying, the three of us have come to an agreement of sorts. After a very long discussion, we're giving you a choice. Stay in this universe, the one you've come to learn, or enter the Naruto universe shortly after a certain Uzumaki boy graduates the Ninja academy, becoming a genin. Now, before you jump to conclusions, we must explain quite a few things before you choose." Kami said, before waving his hand, making everything around them melt into complete white.

_After about twenty-six regular human years of explanations…_

"Two things." A very annoyed looking Aiko said to the three deity's she came to be very close with. "One, WHY THE HELL DID YOU EXPLAIN WHAT OUR ENTIRE LIVES WHERE UNTIL OUR CURRENT AGE?! TWO, HOW THE HELL DID I REMEMBER EVERY SINGLE DETAIL?!"

"So you could be prepared to answer any questions given to you, and because of the dimension we're in completely prevents the loss of any information given through any possible means, making it the perfect learning environment." Jehovah replied evenly as though that was an everyday question.

"Man, this day could not get fucking weirder… or…. Year…? Anyways, one more thing. How come we haven't aged at all, haven't felt hungry or thirsty, and haven't needed to relieve ourselves…?"

"Just another side effect of the perfect learning environment. Now you know information from both your universe and thirteen years of Naruto's." Kami replied this time.

"Listen, just take us already."

"You haven't even-"

"JUST TAKE US! WE WON'T BE LEAVING ANYONE BEHIND." Choko replied, tears threatening to spill.

"We've dreamed about something like this happening since Naruto was first introduced… And… then the three gods I've come to worship happen to show up on my doorstep and give me the chance of a lifetime, no, a million lifetimes? Not only would we become kunoichi of Konoha, we'd also be tied into every event of the series… Well, unless we died, which I'll make damn sure won't happen… We'll have fire, water, and earth affinities, and we'll be jinchūriki with our own versions of the Kyuubi sealed inside us, making us at the exact same level of Naruto-kun… Well, except Choko, considering she's two years behind… We're going to be in the Naruto universe. We're going to be a part of it, a major factor, not just observers anymore. Also our mother will be along for the ride, believing she's been in the Naruto universe all along? There is absolutely no downside. We don't have friends, our father is dead, and there's no where we're going in life… there's no way in hell we'd decline now." Aiko replied, uncertain at first, before gaining an air of responsibility and confidence unseen in most humans.

"…If you are certain this is your decision, you will both now wake up in a resting camp at the exact stroke of noon, approximately three minutes away from the Village Hidden in the Leaves, Konohagakure." Jehovah said with a warm smile.

"T-thank you three… This is a dream come true… We'll never forget you."

"Oh, believe me; you'll be seeing more of us soon. Now piss off." Shinigami said not-so-harshly.

"He-he, later almighty death god Shiny-gami." Choko replied with the purposely messed up pronunciation and a signature thousand watt smile.

"GRRRR, YOU BRATS!" the death god replied with red anger-ticks above his eye brow, before snapping his fingers.

Aiko and Choko immediately lost consciousness, and slowly drifted into a very vivid dream involving a certain blonde headed Uzumaki.

_Meanwhile, at Ichiraku Ramen..._

"Oh man, Teuchi that was incredible!" Naruto Uzumaki yelled at his favorite ramen chef, ten empty bowls stacked up on the counter in front of him.

"Actually Naruto, it seems a certain girl made those for you, and I seem to remember her saying she added quite a bit of extra 'love' into the recipe…" Teuchi said with a loud chuckle, putting air quotation marks around love.

"D-dad! WHAT THE HELL!" A loud feminine voice yelled from the kitchen, before a frying pan flew out, hitting Teuchi dead center in the forehead, knocking him out cold.

Teuchi's daughter, Ayame, stepped out in her usually attire, except her hair was down, her bangs hiding her eyes as she was seemingly surrounded by a dark purple aura of pure evil. With a shiver down his spine, Naruto dropped the correct amount of Ryo, sprinted out into the street, and jumped onto the rooftops.

After he was certain he'd lost Ayame, he dropped down to the streets and began casually walking to no preset destination. Besides, something interesting always seemed to find him when he just wanted peace and quiet.

"Oi, dobe. What are you doing out so early?" A voice came from one of the shops Naruto was passing.

"Oh, hey Sasuke. Is it really that early? I thought it was just before noon…" Naruto said to the Uchiha boy, after giving him a fist bump.

"What?! My clock said it was eight am! Dammit Sasuki! She never gives me a break! I'll catch you later Naruto, I have some big-brother discipline to dish out!" the raven haired boy replied with a larger than normal scowl.

"Alright, don't hurt her too bad, you don't want to be the last Uchiha, right?" Naruto replied with a chuckle.

"Yeah he-he, you're right." Sasuke said as he jumped away towards the Uchiha compound.

"Well, now that that's over with, let's see what else finds its way to me…" the orange-clad boy mumbled to himself before continuing down the street.

Before long, a clock in one of the shop's windows struck noon.

Naruto couldn't describe the pain he felt at that moment. Every minute noise he heard seemed to stab a knife into his ear drums, most of all the clock ticking. Every tick the pain would grow worse and worse, until finally the minute was over and Naruto fell to his side heaving for air.

_A little bit outside of Konoha…_

"Damn that Shinigami, he could have told us we'd be in that much pain for an entire minute… ugh my head hurts so bad…" a tired looking Choko mumbled, her outfit completely the same except now she had navy-blue ninja sandals instead of converse, and had a kunai and shuriken pouch on one leg, and a pouch of water and food capsules, and a basic first aid kit on the other.

Aiko's outfit was the same, except she possessed a large trench knife on her left calf, and ninja-to on her lower back. "Ugh… Choko where's mom?"

"Right here darlings, but why do you look as though you've just gone through torture?"

Aiko and Choko exchanged glances, before Aiko replied, with a truthful lie. "You know, mom…"

"I do?... oh… OOOOOOH! Well Aiko, you could have asked and I would have given you some heat patches."

"Actually mom, I'll take one of those." Aiko replied with a warm smile, reaching out her hand.

After receiving the heat patch and applying it underneath her ninja-to sheath, the trio of females broke camp and began making their way to the Village Hidden in the Leaves, Konohagakure.

"Psst, Big-sis… what're we going to do when we find Naruto-kun… We look like his sexy no jutsu for fuck's sake." Choko asked Aiko with a very anxious expression.

"One, watch your mouth, and two we'll just have to talk to the Kyuubi. If anyone can convince him, it'd be Kurama. Speaking of which, I'm going inside my mind for a bit… Stay out here and pinch my left wrist if mom asks me anything." Aiko replied with a hand on her chin in thought.

"Got it big sis!" Choko replied with a happy smile that broke hearts.

_In Aiko's mindscape…_

Aiko's vision slowly came into to focus and she felt water around her ankles. With a snap of her fingers everything went to complete white, and the room slowly began to shift into a large grassy field, with a stream that lead to a lake about ten or eleven meters across, the water being crisp and clear, and Aiko was able to identify many species of fish in the few seconds of investigating. She couldn't see much else, as a thick fog kept visibility to about a Kilometer away, that Kilometer being the bit of the stream and the rest just grassy plains. She then turned to see something that made her remember she had Arachnophobia.

Standing in front of Aiko, all eight eyes shining bright red, was a lime-green spider that stood nine feet tall, and eleven feet long, it's body in the shape of thee Black Widow spider. The hourglass on its abdomen was blood-red colored, and its mandibles were stained red from what seemed to be blood, along with its legs.

"Ah, greetings, Aiko. I am the Eleven tails bijuu, Kumo." It's voice was surprisingly feminine, and came from seemingly nowhere.

If Aiko was actually in her conscious mind, she would have fainted. But being already in her subconscious, all she could do was look at the spider with an almost unhinged jaw and trembling knees.

"I believe this is Shinigami-san's way of playing a prank on you. Now that I exist inside of you, I can slowly start working on your mind to make your disliking of spiders so severe… In the meantime, I believe you have a village to settle into. Bye for now, _Aiko-chan_." The spider said, adding a surprisingly seductive to her voice when she spoke Aiko's name. Aiko suddenly had a very familiar yet extremely odd in this situation... _Arousal._ Had she not been in that situation she would have quickly utilized the quick and easy design of her favorite orange skirt. _'Oh Kami those nights were incredible…' _With those thoughts in her mind, she instinctively gained a bright red blush and pushed her right index and middle fingers together.

"Hmm, looks like you'll be having some fun nights alone, Aiko-Chan… TeeHee." The spider said, reading Aiko's thoughts.

"EEP!" Aiko squeaked before bringing herself into consciousness. What she didn't notice where the concerned looks she had received from her mother and sister. They had witnessed Aiko's changing facial expressions, and were now extremely puzzled as to what caused them.

_'Some beast she has sealed inside her… must be scary… But… that was a flash of… Arousal? What the fuck?' _ The younger twin thought in her head, before realizing Aiko was coming back into consciousness, and the mother and daughter diverted their gazes to the fifty-meter tall wall that held within the famed Hidden Village in the Leaves, Konohagakure.

_Currently inside the walls of Konoha…_

After a long few minutes of walking through the streets of Konoha trying to lose the aching in his head, Naruto decided to check on his favorite blood-sucking Jounin, Anko Mitarashi.

Of course, she was at her favorite dango shop, enjoying her eleventh stick of the candies. Naruto then realized dango to Anko was like ramen to Naruto. '_The food of the gods…' _Naruto thought, his eyes turning into steaming bowls of ramen as drool began to flow freely from his mouth. Shaking away his temporary daze, he walked over to Anko and sat down across from her.

"Well fancy seeing you here, gaki. Finally realized how better dango is then that slop you eat so much?" The snake-mistress chuckled after swallowing three of the small red orbs whole.

"Never! Ramen will always be better than those Anal beads!" Naruto said, bursting into laughter at Anko's glare.

After some chit chat about missions and such, they fell silent. Anko took this time to look all over Naruto's conditioned body while he wasn't looking. Currently, he was wearing a black sleeveless muscle shirt showing off his extremely toned chest muscles, and his bare arms showed flawless skin with next to no fat visible. His blonde spiky hair shooting out in different places, and his ninja headband was in its usual place on his head. He had very basic black shorts on, with black and white standard workout shoes. The shorts stopped about three inches above the knee, giving Anko a good peak at his leg muscles. All and all, after she was done thoroughly checking him out, she a drop of drool hanging from her mouth and her cheeks were tomato red. _'There's… there's no way I feel this about the gaki… My heart is beating so fast… He's so incredibly HANDSOME… oh Kami, I'm glad you're considered an adult when you hit genin, because I have a hunch I'll be able to check him out whenever I want someday, some specific areas that only Hinata has been able to see… oh KAMI he's big down there too…'_

She instinctively began moving her thighs a bit closer to each other, before Naruto noticed her slightly increased breathing and heart rate.

"Anko-chan? You ok? You seem kinda… out… of it…" He slowly trailed off as Anko stood, walked around the table, grabbed Naruto by the collar of his muscle shirt, and stood him up.

"Gaki, you better make this worth-while…" She breathed out, barely controlling the urge to throw him on the table and fuck him right there.

"You know I will Anko-chan…" Naruto replied huskily into her ear, before bringing her lips slowly onto his. Before long, Anko pushed her tongue against his lips and he quickly answered by wrapping his arm around her waist, and his tongue around hers, eliciting a moan of pleasure from the purple-haired Jounin. After what seemed like hours, but was only a few minutes, they broke off in a desperate need of air.

"Y-you know gaki, if H-Hinata-chan was here, she'd probably be f-furious…" Anko said softly, trying to regain her senses.

Naruto leaned in close to her ear, almost purring. "Oh believe me Anko-chan, she'd be furious for not getting the chance to _share_." Naruto spoke into her ear, making shivers go down Anko's spine. That single statement made Anko's heart leap. _'That stuck up Hyuuga likes women? Well it's about time, It's been a while since I fucked a girl and a guy at the same time…'_ Anko thought, lying to herself. She had never had sex, she just knew so much from a certain infamous series of orange books from a certain self-labeled "Super Pervert".

"Now, I believe it's time I got back to more training. Consider that kiss our confirmation. Oh Kami it feels to have two incredibly fucking gorgeous women as my girlfriend's. And oh believe me… _They're will be quite a lot of sharing…_" Naruto spoke the last part into Anko's ear; giving her those same shivers of pleasure, except this time is was ten-times as good. Her lower region was threatening to burst at this point, so she decided it was best to break off for a little "alone time" herself.

"Alright gaki, but you'd better deliver… A 'Snake Whore of Konoha' has to have endurance if she wants to survive… Let's hope that stamina of yours is the same through-out all of your _muscles…"_ She whispered the last part into his ear as she grabbed the ever-growing tent in his pants and slowly began rubbing the tip. "See ya tonight, Naruto-_kun…" _Anko said putting emphasis on the new honorific she was going to like screaming into his ear at night. She gave him a chaste kiss on the lips, before swallowing another full stick of dango and putting down the correct payment for the meal, then jumping to the rooftops and speeding off to the Hokage tower, making sure Naruto got an amazing view up her very short skirt that already didn't conceal much. '_Oh Kami, tonight is going to be the best night of my life.'_

He didn't know just how right he was.

**TeeHee, chapter is done and completed. Due to ONE slipping grade I've been grounded so it might be awhile before I'm able to post anything. Hopefully, if I'm lucky, my mom won't take away my laptop but you never know. Until then, favorite follow and review if you love my story! See you all next time ^_^**


	3. Chapter 3

**I'm having a rush of ideas so I'm getting this new chapter out early.**

**Also, for those curious peeps out there, during the writing of this fic I'll be thinking about the people I want in the harem, and if you leave a review telling who else you want in, don't be shy, I like reviews. No, I LOVE reviews. They sustain me so I need them he-he.**

**And for some reason I changed the name to "The Three Blonde Jinchuurikis" even though one of them isn't blonde and there's no need for the S on Jinchuuriki…**

**Also, since the sisters are going to be in the harem together, it's only natural to label it as incest. Hey, like I've said before, my story, my script, my characters. Don't like it, too bad. If you DO like it, please read on.**

**On with the fic!**

**BEGIN! *jumps back to safe distance***

Aiko, Choko, and their mother were all standing by the front entrance to Konohagakure, the Hidden Leaf Village. Currently, a very annoyed and persistent Chuunin was denying the trio access, stating he "Didn't believe they weren't hostile nin" even though Aiko physically looked like the female version of one of Konoha's residents, Naruto.

"Listen buddy, you can either go get the Hokage and bring him here, or we can go to him ourselves." Aiko said to the Chuunin with a voice full of ice. Surprisingly, this actually scared the Chuunin a bit, as he made a hand signal to a hidden ANBU guard, making the guard quickly make his way to the Hokage tower in a blur to request the Hokage's presence.

"N-now, are you an U-Uzumaki…? You look exactly like that demo-GAAACHK" The Chuunin was interrupted with a chop to the throat, immediately preventing air flow, making him fall to the ground gasping for breath.

"I apologize for this man's ignorance, please, come in. I'm Hiruzen Sarutobi." A tall man in white kage robes with red accents said with a warm voice. Aiko noticed his eyes widen suddenly as they fell on her and her sister's visage, before it turned from curiosity to absolutely rage.

In a blink of an eye, Hiruzen twitched his hand, and in a blur of grey and black movement, the sisters and mother had kunai to their throats, the throats in question closing up from the intensity of the Killing Intent, or KI, that was being emitted in waves from this seemingly calm old man.

"Who the hell are you, and what the hell kind of henge is that? The person you're trying to recreate isn't even female!" Hiruzen said, his voice filled with barely-contained rage at these three who were clearing trying to do something evil involving Naruto.

"W-we… were s-sent… by certain… _Defined beings…_ They says it's been a long time since you all had a talk…" Aiko got the courage to speak up, confusing her mother and the ANBU holding the Kunai.

Hiruzen would have had the same reaction, had he not known exactly what she meant. His breath inhaled sharply as his eyes quickly enlarged. A fourth hidden ANBU quickly appeared at his side.

"Hokage-sama is there something wrong?!" The purple-haired ANBU asked with a voice full of alarm with a hand to his shoulder if she needed to rush him to the hospital.

"N-no, Yugao-chan… You and the rest of the ANBU are to report to your positions in my office… I must speak with our three newest residents…" Hiruzen replied with a confused expression.

"Hai, Hokage-sama…" The group of ANBU replied nervously. The fact that he stated Yugao's name out loud either meant these outsiders were to be trusted, or that they would all end up dead in a few moments. Either way would be a benefit to Konoha, so they didn't argue.

As the three ANBU disappeared in a blur of movement, probably on their way to the Hokage tower, Hiruzen walked calmly to the trio, before giving them a warm smile.

"Come, there's a generous amount of paperwork to be done for your welcome into the village." He said as he began his slow-paced walk to the Hokage tower.

"Wait, what? Weren't… you just…" Aiko's mother began, before being interrupted by the fainting of her two daughters.

_In a certain empty white room…_

A very annoyed Aiko stood next to her equally annoyed sister, both sprouting cute scowls and tapping their feet in complete unison. To a human male it'd be incredibly cute, but to the three deities standing in front of them, it was merely amusing.

"What do you three want now?! We were about to look for Naruto-kun!" Choko said with a comedic huff.

"We've made a decision. We realized we were quick to make this decision for you two. It could lead to effecting events that are already supposed to happen, so that would be a little too easy for you to survive in this new universe. We've also realized if we're going to make this universe run the same way as your universe's version, we couldn't let you stay. So, we're changing this universe up a bit. The events will not end the same way. There will be small changes, but small changes are all it takes to change a storyline completely. You will still have all your knowledge of the Naruto universe, such as jutsu, names, enemies, and etcetera. The only difference being the outcome of events. That's we wanted to announce. Oh, and we figured we'd make a few adjustments. Congrats Choko, you're the same age as your sister now."

As soon as he finished his statement, Choko suddenly grew a few inches to match Aiko, her bust grew a full cup size bigger than her older sister and her hips and rear grew to match Aiko's. Her brunette hair grew about an inch also, matching Aiko's exact length. Her already beautiful face only grew more beautiful with the two years of aging, making the sisters truly look exactly the same exact the hair color and chest size.

"WH-WHAT?! She was going to be bigger than me?!" Aiko said with a growing a blush as she instinctively put her hands under her breasts, trying to perk them up a bit.

"TeeHee, I don't mind…" Choko replied with a perverted grin on her face and began rubbing and groping all over her newly developed body, especially her now DD-sized chest.

Aiko released a cute huff of annoyance, before turning to the three deities. "Is that all you guys wanted to say?"

"Yes, actually. You girls have fun now, and try not to fuck Blondie's brains out when you finally get him alone, because if anyone knows a lot about human sex, it'd be me. And I know for a fact you could put him into a sex-induced coma with enough effort." Shinigami said with a laugh as he waved his hand, making them melt back into consciousness.

Outside of their small chat with the three gods, you'd think they were stark naked and pleasuring each other in the middle of the street. All around their unconscious bodies were leering men staring at the great views up their skirts, whenever they weren't being threatened by ANBU trying to disperse the crowd. Finally, the Hokage snapped out his temporary daze and sent out a very thick wave of KI, instantly making most of the weaker men piss themselves and run away with their tails between their legs. The tougher ones had trouble controlling their bladders, before they decided to give up and run for their lives.

With a puff of his pipe, Hiruzen sighed, releasing a large cloud of smoke before turning to the two girls, instantly noticing the bodily changes of the younger sister, and he barely had control over his nosebleed. With the increased size of her chest, her orange jacket stretched out, revealing that the younger sister was clearly bra-less. Her undergarments tightened under her skirt, making it seem like it was just a single string of fabric. Had the Hokage not disbanded the crowd before this sudden change, his ANBU would have had a much harder time restraining the crowd of lustful men. Thankfully, after years of dealing with political bullshit, he was able to keep his emotions on the inside, and turned to the purple-haired ANBU that had appeared right back next to his side when he sent a hand signal out.

"Yugao-chan, would you please go get a change of clothes for this girl? A simple ANBU outfit will do."

"Hai, Hokage-sama." The ANBU girl replied, before disappearing in a blur of grey.

A few minutes later, Yugao returned with an ANBU uniform folded up neatly, minus the ANBU mask of course.

After making all the men turn away with an intense wave of KI, including the Hokage, she placed the outfit on the girl, again in a blur of grey and orange.

"It is done Hokage-sama." She replied in monotone.

Choko now donned the standard ANBU uniform, even the grey flak jacket and forearm protectors.

"Good, thank you Yugao-chan. That's actually a very good look for her… Anyways, now we must wait for them to awaken. I believe I know why they're unconscious..." Hiruzen replied with a warm smile.

A few more minutes of waiting, and the two girls stirred to life, Choko immediately noticing the change of clothes.

"Whoa, when did I get an ANBU uniform?" She asked her sister curiously. Aiko's reply was a shrug.

"Ah, that'd be me…" Yugao said next to the Hokage. She silently agreed with the Hokage on the fact that Choko look _very_ good in an ANBU uniform. She suddenly thanked Kami she still had her ANBU mask on, or everyone would have seen the bright blush she obtained as her thoughts turned to what she could do with the brunette. _'Hope she likes girls… because I sure like her… MMM a night with the two of them would be a night in heaven… I'm suddenly glad that baka Hayate broke up with me…' _Now they would have all noticed her nosebleed that was only barely stopped before it leaked out of her mask.

Unknown to her, Hiruzen knew exactly what was going through the ANBU's head, from the years of studying her slight body language. Even though all ANBU were trained to be almost completely emotionless, he wasn't called the "God of Shinobi" for nothing. There were many moments where the ANBU decided to try and trick Hiruzen into thinking they were completely gone by upping the ante on their concealment techniques. Every time one of them tried, a sharp glare from the Hokage immediately brought them back into complete seriousness. So over time, it began relatively easy for him to read his ANBU's emotions, the biggest one of all was love. And so far, if Yugao's emotions were visible, she'd be shrouded in a cloud of love and arousal. _'Telling her that will be a blast... I'll make sure to bring a camera… He-he…'_

"Oh, well thank you ANBU-san! I highly doubt my old clothes would have fit properly…"

"I assume they're a few _Divine Beings_ responsible for the sudden growth, Choko-chan?" Hiruzen asked with a smirk.

"H-Hai, Hokage-sama… She shouldn't be bigger than me…" Aiko said with crossed arms and a cute huff.

"…Uh… Wh-who the hell are… t-they…?" A voice came from a dango shop to the group's right. Once Choko and Aiko saw who it belonged to, their hearts stopped for a split second, before picking up pace to near in-human speeds. The person who the sexy voice belonged to was none other than Uzumaki Naruto. "Y-you two… look… like… my sexy no jutsu… Just what kind of henge is this?!" The blonde yelled, pulling out a kunai.

"Naruto-kun, please, relax yourself. These two girls are not using henges. You can ask Hinata to check if you'd like?" Hiruzen asked the boy, stepping between him and the dazed girls clutching their chests where their hearts were.

"How can you be so sure old man?" another voice came from the rooftop, before two raven-haired figures dropped down next to Naruto on either side, kunai in hand.

"Sasuke! Sasuki! Thanks for backing me up on this!" Naruto said, giving each Uchiha twin a fist bump. This action immediately confused the hell out of Aiko and Choko.

Before they could voice their confusion, the Hokage turned to them and whispered, "Don't worry, I'll explain some things to you two and your mother in my office. I assume she doesn't remember your past lives, considering she hasn't asked any questions recently?" The girls shook their heads no, and he nodded in confirmation before turning back to Naruto and the two remaining Uchihas. "Naruto, Sasuke, Sasuki, please do not jump to conclusions before you have the needed evidence to back your conclusions up. I'll need you all to follow me to the Hokage tower where we can have a long chat about what's going to happen today. Considering you two Uchihas decided to join our little playdate, you may come along as well."

"Uh… Hai, Hokage-sama…"

After a few tense minutes of walking into the Hokage tower, waving off political bullshit, and finally entering and placing privacy seals all over the place, the Hokage sat down in his chair and turned to the crowd of confused people.

"Guess it's time everyone learned of the three true gods of our existence." He said, waving at the females to take a seat with the males behind them, as everyone leaned in to listen to this discussion.

_After around two hours of explanations and answering questions, the Hokage finally finished his speech…_

"Well… t-this will be a very interesting night…" a blushing Naruto said, as he acknowledged the two hands on the inside of each thigh, and the two wrapped around his neck, with a large pair of breasts pushed against his neck.

"Oh I'm sure it will be, Naruto-_kun_…" An almost purring Aiko said into Naruto's ear, giving him shivers down his spine. He almost exploded at the small ministrations Choko and Sasuki were performing on his thighs, Sasuki finally showing her true feelings for Naruto after a long time of begging for Sasuke's approval. The older Uchiha finally agreed after realizing his younger sister was growing up, and who better to be as her love then his own best friend Naruto?

Aiko and Choko's mom was grinning ear to ear, finally seeing her daughter's growing up. _'I can already tell this Uzumaki boy will fuck their brains out… MMM, if I was a little younger, I'd hop on that train as well… Actually, he is technically an adult when he becomes a genin… Ah fuck it, hope Aiko and Choko don't mind TeeHee…' _With that thought, she walked in front of Naruto, got onto her knees and slowly brought her hands up his shirt, feeling his amazingly toned body. She let her long blonde hair out of its pony-tail, letting it flow freely down her back, ending just above her firm heart-shaped rear.**(AN: I realized I want Aiko and Choko's mother to have a much more important role in the story. And yes, she ends up in the harem. Name: Asuna Leone. Age: 29, had Aiko at the age of 16. Choko came two years later. Her husband was killed when Aiko was two; by a group of bandits. Asuna and her husband were never truly in love, they just both decided to have children to continue their bloodlines. She always did think him physically attractive, but she quickly moved on. She's been single ever since. She has the same eyes and face as Aiko and Choko, except her nose is a bit smaller. Her hair is a slightly lighter shade of blonde, and at the moment she's wearing an outfit quite similar to Samui's outfit, just lacking the flak jacket piece and red combat gloves. Her chest is about the same size as Samui's as well. If you don't know who Samui is, just search her on Google and mentally take away the red combat gloves and flak jacket. Make her hair longer, into the style of Hinata's in Shippuden, and make it blonde. Her face looks a lot like Naruto's Sexy no Jutsu, of course. Just wanted to throw that description in. On with the fic.** "Hope you don't mind me joining, oh beautiful daughters of mine?"

"A-Asuna? W-what are y-" A very confused Naruto began, but was quickly silenced as Asuna pressed her large chest onto the ever-growing tent in his pants.

"M-mom? Wha… When… GAAAH THIS IS SO CONFUSING!" A heavily-blushing Choko stammered out.

"Mom you sure are a cradle-robber… He-He…" A blushing Aiko said with a perverted grin on her face. "Guess you get to fuck the whole family, _Naruto-kun…_" Aiko said huskily into Naruto's ear, nipping it slightly as she pulled away.

"Naruto-kun, I hope you haven't forgotten about the last female Uchiha…" Sasuki huffed into his other ear, as she brushed her hand over his crotch.

Yugao, currently cloaked and sticking against the ceiling, couldn't stop the blood from flowing out of her nose, as she passed out and was only saved from injury from Boar uncloaking and catching her at the last second.

"Well, it appears Naruto has five women now, including Yugao... Wait, you seem to have forgotten about a certain Snake-Whore?" an exotic-looking purple haired Jounin said from a hidden spot in the room.

"A-Anko? How the hell did you get in here?" The Hokage asked through his large nosebleed.

"Yugao let me in. he-he." She replied with an evil smirk, before taking her place next to Aiko.

Suddenly, there was a knock on the door. The Hokage made a hand signal to another one of the hidden ANBU and he unlocked the door, and was back in his hidden position before anyone noticed he had moved. A heavily blushing Hinata Hyuuga walked in and walked over to Naruto, before taking her place on Aiko's other side.

"Ano… I know you didn't forget about m-me…" She whispered into Naruto's ear, giving him more shivers down his spine.

"N-no way Hinata… in fact, I was kinda hoping you'd show up eventually… I couldn't really move…"

"B-Before you gain anymore pu- I mean women, we should continue with the deeds to your new, larger apartment. This has two guest bedrooms, three baths, and one master bedroom. It yours to keep for free, considering all Shinobi get one to live in once they hit genin. Here's your key, and here's a scroll for my best privacy seal. I'm almost positive you'll need it tonight." Hiruzen said with a perverted grin. All of Naruto's girls gained the same grin, while Naruto gulped in fear.

**Alright, chapter done.**

**I figured I'd get at least half, yes, half, of Naruto's harem announced because honestly I hate when writers have thirty-plus chapters to a story with a harem in it, but by the time I get to the last chapter, the harem still isn't completely done, and the author hasn't updated yet. So, I figured I'll probably get to at least one lemon in the next chapter or the one after that. Of course, next chapter there will be a lot more character development, such as a date with all the girls, especially Sasuki, which is Sasuke's twin sister that also survived the Uchiha massacre if you haven't figured it out yet, and also Hinata considering they both were just kinda there. Didn't really go through something emotional. At least, not yet. He-he. I'll probably have Naruto take all of his girls on a date before a lemon comes, and that lemon will most likely come either during the wave arc when Haku is introduced, or after and/or during the Chuunin exams. Now, here's who I have planned for his Harem. It's already a bunch of girls, but some girls I have planned will probably end up just good friends with Naruto.**

**Girls that are 100% in the harem:**

**Aiko**

**Choko**

**Asuna**

**Anko**

**Hinata**

**Sasuki**

**Ino**

**Fem Haku**

**Aiko's bijuu: Kumo (Not named after the village, but after the Japanese word for spider)**

**Naruto's bijuu: Kurama**

**Girls that I'm debating on:**

**Kin**

**Fem Kakashi, (Hakashi probably)**

**Tenten**

**Tsunade**

**Fem Gaara (Ara probably)**

**Temari**

**Kurenai**

**Fem Deidara (Deidari because fuck yeah)**

**Fem Jiraiya (This one is just a drop of fresh water in the ocean, just a thought from a previous fic I read.)**

**Choko's bijuu: Not sure of a name or gender yet, so that's why it's still in debate**

**If you have any other ideas of girls, or want to keep it how it is, just shoot me a review or PM with your ideas.**

**I don't know if it's just me, but I'm pretty sure once I take a veering right turn off the canon-cliff, it's going to be a bit slower going. Team selection for Naruto hasn't even begun yet, I'll need to think of the Leone bloodline, if they have a kekkei genkai or not, whether I want Naruto to have the Namikaze estate or Uzumaki estate, gaaaah just some many unanswered questions that will eventually be answered. Anyways,**

**See you all next time, hope you enjoyed! ^_^**


End file.
